


Christmas dinner (and something else)

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Tobin and organized a Christmas dinner with all the new and old teammates, and there are some surprises ... rather a surprise. ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas dinner (and something else)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I really hope you like this, it was just another sudden idea, and I'm not planning on continue it, but, who knows, everything could happen. Sorry about any mistake.

“Good morning, sleepy beauty”

“Mhmm” I turned around in the bed and covered my face with the blanket.

“Wake up, babe”

“No, five more minutes please” I mumbled against the pillow and soon I felt my wife’s arms hugging me from behind.

“Are you still feeling sick?”

“Umm… maybe?” I answered with a little smile.

“Maybe? And what can I do to make my beautiful wife feel better?” I felt her lips trailing kisses in my neck and close to my ear “Does this work?” I giggled and she kept doing it, while her hand was running up and down my back, but I still did not move “No? Okay, then I’ll have to eat those amazing donuts that I brought for you, since I figure you’ll have to stay in bed all day”

“Wait… donuts?” I turned around and with sleepy eyes I could see that Tobin was already dressed up “Why are you wake up and dressed this early in the morning?” She sat in the bed taking my hand and intertwining our fingers together.

“Hey, I can’t believe donuts worked better than my kisses to wake you up!” She said with a pout.

“Mmm, I love both, but I don’t always get to eat donuts and I can kiss _you_ whenever I want” I stirred myself so I could reach her lips and give her a slow kiss. Tobin sighed and put her hands around my waist pulling me closer.

“I just forgive you because you are such a good kisser, you know?” She whispered against my lips before giving me a quick peck and standing up of the bed “And answering to your question about why am I dressed up so early… I went for a run and, it’s 11:30 am, silly, it’s actually late”

“What? Tobin, why didn't you wake me up?!” I stood up of the bed and rushed to the bathroom, but before I could make it everything started spinning around me and I felt myself falling, but Tobin held me before I could touch the floor of our room.

“Hey, hey, easy there, Lex. That was too fast” She hugged me and I placed my arms around her neck, holding to her, still feeling a little dizzy.

“God… What the hell was that?”

“Well that’s something that we both know, and you have to be careful with, Lex. What if I wasn't here to hold you?”

“I know, I know…” I tried to walk to the bathroom and Tobin followed my, still with her hands in my waist “I’am fine, Tobs, really”

“I hope you are not trying to tell me that you want to take a shower right now, because that would be a bad idea”

“It would be a bad idea… telling you that I want to take a shower right now? Or taking the shower?” She laughed shaking her head, and I smiled.

“Both, one worse than the other, but both. I’ll fill the tub so you can take a bath there.”

“I don’t want to… I can take a normal quick shower, I feel fine”

“Alex, come on, you love taking a bath in the tub”

“Mmm… Yeah” I took a step closer to her and kissed her behind her ear “But only when I have my wife’s company” I whispered and I saw her blushing.

“I…”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Well, I think donuts can wait”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And, what time are all the girls arriving?”

“I think Kelley, Hope, Amy and Cheney will be here at 5:30 pm, or something like that. They said they wanted to help us with the dinner and preparations for tonight” I stepped by Tobin’s side in the counter and took a strip of cheese, while she was cutting up the vegetables “Hey, stop eating the dinner, Lex”

“I’m hungry”

“You want me to go to the grocery store and bring you something?” She cleaned her hands and looked at my with an adorable look in her eyes “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I love you” I hugged her and closed my eyes, inhaling her smell and smiling.

“I love you too, baby horse, so much” We broke the embrace and she caressed my cheek with her thumb “What do want me to buy for you?”

“I’m good, you don’t need to go”

“Do you want some chips? Or maybe chocolate… what about nuts? I heard they are good… “

“Tobs…”

“Oh, I know! Nuts with yogurt”

“Babe…”

“Oh, what about oatmeal cookies?”

“Tobin!!”

“Wha… what?”

“It’s okay… Don’t worry, I can wait until dinner” I giggled and she looked at me with a straight (but adorable) face.

“You… sure? It’s not that far… It won’t take long”

“I’m sure”

“Fine… fine…” She turned around to continue cooking and then faced me again “But, you are not going to eat like all the cheese and the bread before dinner, right?” I took a bowl with some olives and started walking to the living room.

“I can’t promise anything” I said with a wink and disappeared through the door before Tobin could say a word, but I swear I heard her laughing lightly after I went out of the kitchen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DING DING DIIIIIIINGGGG!

“Oh Jesus Christ, I swear if Kelley breaks the door bell, I’m gonna literally make her pay for it” Tobin walked towards the door and I followed her chuckling at her argument.

“Tobs!!!!!” A very excited Kelley jumped and hugged my wife almost making her fall.

“Damn Kelley, did you eat sugar again?”

“Oh, thanks Toby, nice to see you too” Our friend said rolling her eyes “Hey baby horse, long time no see” She hugged me and lifted me a little, before Tobin stepped in the middle.

“Hey, be careful with my wife O’Hara”

“Such a keeper you got yourself huh, Morgan?” She laughed and walked into the living room.

“You have to stop allowing Kelley to eat sugar, Hope… seriously” Tobin said greeting the goalkeeper with a hug.

“Believe me; I try to do my best. Hi Alex, how are you?”

“Hey Hope, I’m very excited about tonight actually”

“Yeah, I know… It will be nice being all together again, won’t it?”

“It will be amazing” I looked behind Hope and saw Tobin talking to Amy and Cheney, and then they walked towards me to say hi before we all went to the living room where we found Kelley putting a lot of Christmas decorations around our house.

“Seriously Kelley? Where did you get all that stuff?” Cheney asked, clearly amused by our squirrel friend’s antics.

“I think the question is, _why_ did Hope let you buy it?”

“Oh, I swear I tried to stop her!” Hope groaned and all of us burst in laugh.

“All of you! Stop laughing and come to help me!” Kelley shouted, and we realized we had no option.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

“I’m going to see if the turkey is ready, okay?” I whispered to Tobin and kissed her cheek before heading to the kitchen.

All our teammates and their significant others were finally in our home; we had been planning the Christmas dinner since June, and everybody had been so excited about it, about being together again, the new and the already retired members of the team.

I turned off the oven and bent down to take the turkey out.

“Wait! I’ll do it, Lex”

“No no no, I can do it” I tried to stop Tobin, but she already was opening the oven and taking out the dinner.

“I didn’t say you can’t, I just _won’t_ let you do it”

“Tobs, I’m fine…”

“I’m taking care of you, and you won’t make me stop, Alex” I sighed defeated walking back to the dining room, when Tobin stopped me, placing her hands in my stomach caressing it, with her front pressed against my back “Don’t be mad”

“I’m not mad, Tobs. I don’t like being useless”

“You are not useless” She placed a kiss in my neck “But you have to understand that there are certain things you shouldn’t do” I nodded and turned around to give her a light kiss.

“What did I do to deserve you, Tobs?”

“Well, I don’t know but those stunning blue eyes of yours made part of the job” She answered with a wink and kissed my forehead “Now, if you are ready, I am too”

“Yeah… I’m ready. I love you”

“I love you too”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   

Tobin placed the turkey on the table and before anyone could begin to eat, she cleared her throat and everyone looked at her…

“Uhm… Mmm… Hi everyone” All our guests giggled at Tobin nerves, and I took her hand to give her reassurance to keep talking “Well… I’m not like good at talking and that stuff but, I want to thank you guys for being here with Alex and with me, it's pretty sweet and we are very happy because we finally get to be together again, after all this time and… yeah… that” She took a shaky breath and smiled “I really hope you like the dinner, this time I cooked and let me tell you that it wasn’t easy with Alex stealing food here and there all the time”

“Hey, I didn’t do that” I hit her playfully and everybody laughed.

“Okay, okay you didn’t, Lex. Anyway, before we begin to eat, I want to tell you something. Alex and I have been married for a while now, and together we’ve made some important decisions about our lives, as a couple, some decisions that I really never pictured me making, like settling down and having a house; by the way, I’m pretty sure Alex had been planning this dinner since we were searching for a place to live, because when we bought this house I thought it was too big, but now I see that… it isn’t that big” Our teammates laughed again and Tobin looked down at me, so I nodded encouraging her “Anyway, there is something that we want to tell you, another big decision that we had made and that we want to share tonight with you all”  Tobin looked at me again and I noticed she was trying so hard not to cry in front of everyone, so I stood up by her side.

“Are you going to buy a house in the beach?!” Kelly blurted suddenly, earning herself a look from Hope.

“Jesus, Kelley, no!” I said shaking my head and taking a deep breath “You want me to tell them?” I asked Tobin in a whisper and she just nodded, squeezing my hand. “Well… I’m pregnant”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... what do you think?


End file.
